


Kenshin of Trebond and Olau

by books2thesky



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques, Rurouni Kenshin, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Early Work, Essays, Gen, Juvenilia, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-14
Updated: 2003-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books2thesky/pseuds/books2thesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serious essay "proving" that Himura Kenshin is the son of Alanna of Trebond and Liam Ironarm. Crossover with Song of the Lioness. (Bonus mini-essay: Saitou of Marshwood Hill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin of Trebond and Olau

**Author's Note:**

> I actually turned this in for an essay-writing exercise in middle school. (The teacher liked it, too.)  
> Reposted from ff.n, with slight embarrassment, 03/10/2013.

**Kenshin of Trebond and Olau**

The main character of the Japanese animation series "Rurouni Kenshin" is Himura Kenshin, expert swordsman and ex-assassin. A world away, in Tamora Pierce's "Song of the Lioness" quartet, Alanna of Trebond and Olau is the first female knight in generations. Though one series is set in 1878 Japan, and the other in a fantasy world, the similarities between the two main characters are too striking to ignore. Careful examination of the evidence in both series yields one logical conclusion: Kenshin is the son of Alanna and her former lover, Liam Ironarm.

The physical similarities between Alanna and Kenshin are too strong to be mere coincidence. Both have the striking combination of red hair and violet eyes. This is more unusual in the case of Kenshin, who lives in dark-haired Japan, and so it calls for an explanation. Another similarity is that both are quite short, and have an androgynous appearance. Alanna disguised herself as a boy for nine years, and Kenshin's creator himself, Nobuhiro Watsuki, admits that Kenshin turned out looking somewhat like a girl.* A third similarity is their fighting ability. They are both expert swordfighters, and are noted for their speed.

Alanna and Kenshin also share some non-hereditary characteristics: their personalities are slightly similar. While the mild-mannered Kenshin does not share Alanna's famous temper, they are both stubborn and strong-willed. Alanna became a knight against her father's wishes, and Kenshin joined the Meiji Revolution and became an assassin in spite of his teacher's warnings. This stubbornness extends into a second similarity, which is their tendency to try and do things by themselves, and to take the world on their shoulders. A last similarity is their struggle between two seemingly-irreconcilable identities. For Alanna, the struggle was between knight and noble lady, while Kenshin's was between a peaceful wanderer and an assassin. In the end, both of them were able to reconcile their two identities--Alanna becoming both the King's Champion and the Baroness of Pirate's Swoop, Kenshin fighting with the strength and determination of the assassin, while keeping the non-killing vow of the wanderer.

Kenshin also shows some similarities to Liam Ironarm. As with Alanna, both have red hair, but the more striking similarity is their eyes. Both men's eyes change color according to their emotions: Liam's from a secretive pale green to a flirtatious blue-green, and several other shades as well; while Kenshin's show a more dramatic change, from a gentle violet to a cold, angry amber. Alanna calls this ability of Liam's "dragon's eyes," which leads to the next similarity: both men are associated with dragons. Liam is called the "Dragon of Shang," and Kenshin's fighting techniques have names such as "Dragon Hammer Flash," and his sword is compared to a dragon's claw. Lastly, Liam is noted for his incredible speed in fighting, just as Kenshin and Alanna are.

A major argument against a blood relationship between Kenshin, Liam and Alanna is the fact that Kenshin lives in nineteenth-century Japan, while Alanna and Liam live in a medieval, quasi-European fantasy world. Alanna also wore a charm to prevent pregnancy during her relationship with Liam, and that would apparently rule out any possibility of the two lovers producing children. However, both of these arguments may be overcome: mages in Alanna's world can, and do, open portals to other worlds; and Alanna's charm was merely a pendant on a chain, which could easily have broken or slipped off.

By piecing together the evidence, one can conclude that Kenshin is indeed the son of Alanna and Liam, and so explain Kenshin's unusual appearance and his striking similarities to characters from an entirely different series. Doing so satisfies the basic human urge to explain a mystery.

 

* "...I tried to draw the exact opposite [of Hiko Seijuurou] and ended up with a girl (laughs)." -Nobuhiro Watsuki, Rurouni Kenshin Vol. 1 (translated by maigo-chan)

 

BONUS MINI-ESSAY!

Saitou of Marshwood Hill (snicker snicker)

There are some eerie similarities between Saitou Hajime from "Rurouni Kenshin" and the Warden of Marshwood Hill from "Martin the Warrior" by Brian Jacques. First of all, they bear some physical resemblance to each other (inasmuch as a human being can resemble a heron). Both are tall and thin, and the description of the Warden's eyes, "dark-pupilled pale gold," matches perfectly with Saitou's eyes as well. Secondly, their personalities are also similar. They are both deadly and efficient fighters, arrogant, and contemptuous towards their enemies. The last and most striking similarity is their philosophies of justice, which are nearly identical: "Lawbreakers must be killed" and "Kill evil instantly."


End file.
